Cynadrel Amor'thel
Cynadrel Amor'thel is a City Elven Warden who was a criminal and exile of Amaranthine. While wishing to train in the blade to help his fellow elves and to fuel his vengenance against Templars due to traumatic past experiences; his goals are to secure his future as a Warden to help them from heroic acts and fame hopefully benefitting his community. History Cynadrel was born in Dragon 9:22, to his parents Althoran and Nadriya. Unfortunately, Nadriya was rediscovered to have been an apostate from the Circle Tower of Denerim; and with Althoran being one of the men that helped her runaway. Her mother was forced back into the Circle, and his father slain by Templars as they were attempting to escape once again. The family were believed to only ever getting caught because they stayed in one place for too long due to trying to give Cynadrel a better upbringing. Leaving Cynadrel with the community of his alienage, he was adopted by one of the Elders to perform basic duties and services to the community. Still living with the painful moments of that day however, and the values of pacifism not working with the constant insults and often violent actions from the occasional guard. Cynadrel took up swordfighting as a result, and he though he is still working on his technique, he is slowly improving. Personality Cynadrel was best described as a vengeful and singleminded individual in the current stage of his life. His focus on avenging his father and mother came foremost in his mind until his capture and imprisonment, and as a result he harbours a resentment for Templars more extremely then most. Cynadrel is also, while not actively hostile; incredibly wary of most humans. As he believes that they let this personal transgression pass without what he deems as true justice. Yet he has no clue about his mother's unique abilities and it's potential volitility. Though recently, recent helpful efforts in his life have helped him become more acquainted and neutral to most people. Cynadrel was known as, while a quiet and shy being, to be rather charitable and generous to his community of elves. Often frequently seen as being particularly scared and afraid by his caregivers during his early childhood, and being seen as cautious, hesitant, but playful to those of his age. Though recently, both the elders and his friends see him as more distant and in fact more absorbed into his world more then normal. However, upon his imprisonment and recruitment into the Wardens; he became humbled by the others around him that became shocked and frightened by the attempted assassination; yet simultaneously mourned for his exile from the Alienage. His pursuit has shifted to that of redemption with a focus on performing heroic deeds to cultivate fame to protect the family and friends he left behind. Relationships Istar: '''Istar is the elder of the Amaranthine Alienage that helped raise Cynadrel and a majority of the elven orphans through her efforts in helping structure the Alienage Orphanage. Cynadrel finds Istar to be one of the kindest among the elders, but disapproves the idleness that the older generations have adapted to survive. Out of respect and affection, Cynadrel gives her the title of "Mother Istar", and still uses it as an adult. Though his ideals have grown ever bolder with age, and cruelties seem to only increase; Cynadrel still prefers the consul of the closest maternal figure he has had. '''Nadriya: '''Nadriya is Cynadrel's mother, and though Cynadrel's earlier thoughts of her are full of cheerful and happy days, they have been surplanted with her horrifying capture and the feeling of powerlessness of Cynadrel that still felt. Nadriya was a Mage in the Circle of Ferelden by Lake Calenhad, but became an apostate thanks to the efforts of a team involving her future husband, Althoran Amor'thel. On the run for most of this new life, when she became pregnant with Cynadrel, the family decided to risk their position so that he could grow up like most other normal children around them. However, it was this decision that led to her recapture. Cynadrel's biggest wish would be that he could reunite with his mother, but due to Nadriya's talent in magic it would seem the world conspires to seperate them for eternity. Cynadrel doesn't even know if his own mother would recognize him anymore. But idealistic fantasys don't lend them to far on the realms of reality. '''Althoran: Althoran is Cynadrel's father, though Cynadrel was mostly raised by his mother; Althoran acted as the lookout and performed many morally questionable actions in order to finance the future of his family. Yet he was always considerate and compassionate to his child. Althoran worked mostly as a ferryman and a good talker for most of his life until his work helped land him a position of helping mage apostates rescue others from the Harrowing. Though initially doing so for an income, he later fell in love with one such rescued mage, Nadriya. Though he left the group shortly after to focus on a romantic relationship. However, upon the arrest of Nadriya, Althoran hid his son away from the action and charged in to rescue his dearest love. The effort failed and he ended up dead upon the Templar's blade. Cynadrel being left alone in the world shortly after. Awakening his new nightmares. Credits of Attribution LoranDeSore, Creator of "Warrior", the image used for Cynadrel. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Rogue Category:Civilians Category:Wardens